daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Talia Tabris
"Is it just me, or do you actually think you have a chance?" Talia Tabris is a city elf who, through an ill-fated wedding and the rite of conscription, would go on to become the fabled hero of Ferelden. Overview Physical Appearance Talia is slender, standing at 5'4, and would be considered willowy if she wasn't so short. In her alienage days she was soft and slim, but developed a far more athletic build as her skills as a warrior progressed. She has also managed to collect a large number of bodily scars in her ten odd years as a grey warden. Fair-skinned and dark-haired, Talia inherited her father's coloring. She possesses Adaia's dark grey eyes. Talia was told often growing up that she was the spitting image of her mother. Always practical, she keeps her long hair tied up in a tidy bun. Personality Quiet and steadfast, a lifetime of having to grow up too fast has left Talia rather reserved. Beneath her stoic veneer lies a warm, caring young woman. She is quick to give her affections once one has proved worthy of her trust. Mature for her age, Talia has a keen sense for people, shaped by the harsh realities of alienage life. Tactful by nature, Talia will always pursue diplomacy first and use violence only when necessary. Despite everything she has seen from her alienage days and in her travels Talia remains committed to seeking out the good in others, always helping those in need without complaint. Talents and Skills A rogue by trade, Talia has practiced both sword and knife fighting since she was a small child. Eventually she learned how to effectively shoot a bow, but this skill never made its way into her primary roster of tactics. Talia possesses all manner of practical skills necessary to survive in the alienage- sewing and cooking the most valuable among them. Cyrion taught her how to read and write as a child, a skill she'd come to appreciate greatly in her years as a Grey Warden. Having spent much of her childhood playing babysitter to children not much older than herself, Talia is also very skilled in child care, though after joining the wardens she has found little use for this. Biography History Talia was born on the 3rd of Drakonis in 9:11 Dragon. Once Talia turned six Adaia began teaching her to fight, first with sticks and eventually with real knives. When she was eight Cyrion disappeared for a month and came back with Shianni, who was promptly moved into the bed above hers. An only child, Talia was excited to have what was functionally a sibling, and, along with Soris, helped Shianni immensely in adjusting to life in the Denerim alienage. The three have remained close ever since. For her thirteenth birthday Cyrion presented her with a stray grey-and-white kitten. Overjoyed to have an animal to call her own, Talia excitedly named the little thing Ratter (much to Adaia's amusement). Ratter would eventually live up to his name, though it took several months of nursing him to fit condition first. The following year, a few months after Talia's fourteenth birthday, Adaia was brutally killed for refusing to speak politely to a guard. This i Her trust in humans was severely damaged and would take many years to mend. Talia attempted to practice with her sticks every day, and when that was not possible, as often as she could, seeing it as a way to keep her mother's spirit alive. Eventually this dedication to Adaia's memory would serve her very well. Despite being polite and well-mannered Talia had a very deep-seated sense of justice, and developed a bit of a reputation because of it, particularly infamous for sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Though she never created any trouble of her own she had no problem finding it, a pattern that would continue for the rest of her life. The day of her eighteenth birthday Cyrion sat Talia down and informed her it was high time for her to be married and begin her adult life. Pleading that she wasn't yet ready to be married off, Cyrion agreed to put off the match for a year, something Talia was undeniably grateful for. 9:29 Dragon passed relatively quietly in the Alienage, and Talia was happy remaining unwed. Not wanting her father's efforts to go to waste Talia unhappily acquiesced to the match. Her wedding day was set at the end of summer. In-game The Wedding On the 26th of Solace, 9:30 Dragon, Talia and Soris' double wedding was scheduled to take place. Having a troubling dream, Talia is awoken late by Shianni, who informs her that her groom has already arrived and she must go meet him. After a talk with her father and short trek through the alienage, speaking to several of the wedding guests on the way, Talia met up with Soris. After discussing the upcoming festivities the pair left to find their fiancees, but were interrupted on the way when a group of humans began harassing first some bridesmaids and then Shianni. Talia, never one to leave anyone defenseless, put herself between Shianni and the ringleader, only to draw his attention to her instead. Shianni took this opportunity to clock him with a jug of wine, knocking him unconscious. His friend furiously informed her that the man she just brained was Vaughn, the arl of Denerim's son. Talia told him to take Vaughn home, and after insulting her once more, he did. Attracted by the commotion, both Talia and Soris' future spouses came to investigate. Talia was introduced to Soris' fiancee Valora and Nelaros, her future husband. Although she found Nelaros undeniably handsome she felt no attraction to him, but remained polite none the less. Soris suggested they go to get ready for the wedding, and the pair separated. Once Nelaros and Valora were out of earshot Soris pointed out another human in armor lurking around, and the cousins elected to deal with the stranger before someone else did. After attempting to coerce the man into leaving he is revealed as Duncan, a senior grey warden officer. Shianni helped Talia into her gown, and then helped her to the stage. In a desperate bid to keep the other women safe Talia offered herself up as a hostage if and only if she was the only one taken. Vaughn refused, having one of his cronies knock her unconscious. Fueled by pure rage, Talia cut a bloody swathe through the arl's estate, leaving no fewer than half a dozen guards dead along the way. A protector by nature, Talia claimed sole responsibility for the massacre. Though bewildered by the small elf girl confessing to such violent, egregious crimes, the guards had their scapegoat and no reason to press the matter further. It was at this moment that Duncan stepped in, forcefully conscripting Talia into the grey wardens to spare her from arrest. After the guards left Duncan informed a stunned Talia that her life in Denerim was over, and they must leave immediately. After saying her goodbyes and packing a small bag of her things, Talia left the alienage behind and began the long journey to Ostagar with Duncan. Ostagar and the Tower of Ishal Duncan and Talia spent the better part of two weeks on the road together, where her informal grey warden training began. The commander had her run fitness drills every morning and night, practicing sparring every time they made camp in addition to being on her feet a good ten hours of every day. By the time she reached the gates of Ostagar Talia in decidedly better shape than when she left Denerim, and ready to begin the life of a warden recruit. After meeting the king himself Duncan sent Talia off to find a junior warden by the name of Alistair and begin her first set of tasks. The Journey Begins Lothering Despite not knowing his crimes, Talia still took it upon herself to free the Qunari, unable to leave anyone to the fate of death while caged. Redcliffe Talia elected to send Morrigan into the fade using the Arlessa as a blood sacrifice to kill the demon within Connor rather than subject all of Redcliffe to the terrorism of the demon. Jowan's ritual, as promised, allowed Morrigan to slay the desire demon possessing Connor. The boy awoke confused and disoriented asking for his mother, which Talia had to awkwardly refuse him. After a short, uncomfortable night in the Redcliffe castle, the party continued traveling toward lake Calenhad. The Circle Tower Afraid of what having an apostate would mean in the circle, Talia had Morrigan stay behind at the Spoiled Princess. She proceeded on with Alistair, Sten, and Leliana. Leliana helped to sweet-talk the templar [] into taking the group across the lake, regaling him with stories the whole boat ride. Three more of the mages were lost to Uldred, but ultimately Enchanter Irving and the others managed to The Brecelian Forest Orzamarr Haven The Urn of Andraste The Landsmeet Battling the Archdemon The Journey Ends Post-game Awakening Events of Dragon Age II Inquisition Tresspasser Relationships Companions Alistair In a quiet moment after the battle plans had been laid, Alistair presented Talia with the rose. He explained the meaning behind it and Talia was deeply touched by his sentiment, even more so by his trading favors with Morrigan to preserve the flower until he could work up the nerve to present it to her. The two then shared a kiss, electing to discuss the matter further if they both made it to the morning. They did, but something of a strain was promptly put on their relationship after Talia took Jowan up on his offer of using blood magic to kill the demon terrorizing Redcliffe. Things got back on track after Talia gave Alistair back his mother's necklace which she'd found while investigating Redcliffe castle's armory for some new equipment. It still took some time, but things were back to normal once the group reached the shores of Lake Calenhad. After their tender moment Alistair, realizing how much Talia meant to him, asked her to spend the night in his tent. Finally able to get their moment alone the young lovebirds consummated their relationship that night. Sacrificing her own happiness for the good of Ferelden, Talia encouraged him to make a claim for the throne, realizing Alistair had the makings of a very competent ruler. The two are functionally married, but unable to officially hold the title of husband and wife, as societal taboos prevent Talia from being the queen of Ferelden, even if most of the people love her dearly. Alistair never married in the ten years since the events of the fifth blight, though he's not so subtly been encouraged to do so by Eamon. At the current moment it looks like the Theirin line will die with him, leaving the sticky question of succession to be answered at whatever point the king hears the calling. Morrigan The two treated each other as equals from the moment go when Talia accepted Morrigan's trade of a name for a name. Having grown up behind the walls of the alienage, Talia was a rapt audience for Morrigan's tales of the wilds, particularly those involving shapeshifting. She found herself deeply envious of the other girl's ability to walk the earth as the animals she loved so dearly. In turn Morrigan (though she would never admit it) was touched by Talia's stories of her mother and the love she still held for her. Talia took the revelation of Morrigan's true purpose in joining her journey very hard. Though Morrigan apologized deeply, having come to see her like a sister, their relationship had undeniably been forever strained. Alistair and Morrigan did wind up completing the dark ritual, which didn't help matters either. Much was left unsaid between the two women when Morrigan fled into the night. Had she ever met Kieran, Talia would have been glad he'd softened out some of his mother's rougher edges. Mutt A great lover of animals, Talia was delighted to see a mabari up close, only ever having read about them in books up to that point. Happy to help, she muzzled him gently and tried to reassure the mabari the best she knew how. At the kennel master's suggestion, Talia found the wilds flower needed to cure the beast, delivering it back to him before attending King Cailan's small council meeting. Good thing, too, as this was the last time she spent in the Grey Warden camp before heading out to the Tower of Ishal. Cured of its wounds, the mabari somehow survived the onslaught of darkspawn and found its way deep into the wilds. He ended up ahead of Talia, Alistair, and Morrigan, eventually tracking the trio down and warning them of a pack of approaching darkspawn. Never knowing the dog's original name, nor a particularly creative namer, Talia renamed him Mutt. The name stuck, and Mutt became the fourth member of her odd little party. Though Talia loved Ratter greatly, she could admit Mutt was a far more practical companion. As Mutt grew older Talia began to leave the hound at her home more often, not out of annoyance with his company, but fear he would be hurt. Having bonded with Cyrion, Mutt seemed to mind less as the years waned on. Before Talia left to seek the cure for the calling she made sure to say goodbye to Mutt a final time, and both seemed to know it was unlikely they'd see each other again for a long time. Leliana Talia eventually grew to like the bard, seeing her as a sisterly figure. Sten It took her a lot of time away from the Qunari to forgive him for his crimes and keep associating with him. Eventually she resolved to help Sten reclaim his sword and with it, his pride. Wynne On occasion Talia grew tired of Wynne's mothering, especially as it pertained to her relationship with Alistair, but it never put a great strain on their relationship. Wynne taught her much about what Circle life was like from the inside, a dramatic contrast to Morrigan's distain. Zevran As the only two elves in the party there was a certain closeness between the two unmatched by any of Talia's other companions. They talked often of their heritage, trading stories of alienage life and Antivan life. Additionally both were rather enthralled to visit the Dalish, their relationship growing even closer after Talia gifted the ex assassin the rabbit skin gloves she found in the woods. Though Zevran harbored some degree of feelings for his "rescuer", he didn't press the matter further, keeping his flirting casual and free of pressure. When Taliesen came after the ex-crow in Denerim, Zevran deemed his bond with Talia and the others to be worth more than his former life and killed his old friend. After Alistair was crowned king Zevran stayed on for a time, serving his court as spymaster. He and Talia kept loosely in touch, though each had a host of responsibilities that kept them away from the other. A year or two into the job Zevran began to long for Antiva once more and quit his position amicably, taking the next boat he could find home. Talia and Zevran still exchanged letters now and again, though they were far less frequent, and that's the point their friendship had remained at for the last five years. Oghren The last of her odd circle of compatriots to be recruited, Talia had the most difficulty getting close to Oghren. Most troubling to her were his sexist comments, which never seemed to abate, putting him at odds with every woman in the party (and most of the men as well). After journeying with him first to Haven and later Denerim, a better picture of the man Oghren had once been began to take shape for Talia. Though he still got drunk far too often for her liking, Oghren's skill on the battlefield couldn't be denied, and was greatly appreciated during the battle of Denerim. In time Talia grew to see him like a drunken uncle, one who elicited a fair number of eye rolls but was ultimately still very much loved. She was glad to be able to help him get over Branka and mend his relationship with Felsi. When his child turned out to be a boy, Oghren named him Talin instead. Talia was still very pleased, visiting both her old friend and her namesake often, and the incident became something of a running joke between the two. Raquel Andras Both powerful elven grey wardens, it was easy to see the similarities between the two. Raquel became something of a mentor for Talia as an older warden more experienced in the ways of the order. Initially she was both bemused and alarmed that Ferelden's Warden-Commander was only twenty. Over time Raquel grew to see how competent Talia was in the field, finding her worthy of the title. She was nonetheless still saddened on Talia's behalf, as a Warden-Commander was a difficult burden to be placed on the girl's young shoulders. Anders Nathaniel Howe Justice Sigurn Velanna Family Cyrion Adaia Soris Shianni Miscellaneous Equipment Talia nearly always wears scout grey warden armor, finding it far more comfortable than the massive sets traditionally worn by warden-commanders. Her weapon of choice, Starfang, has become as eponymous with the hero of Ferelden as the armor. Talia is scarcely ever seen without the magnificent sword strapped to her back. The fang of Fen'Harel is found right next to it, and the thorn of the dead gods in her boot. Her irritation over Vigilance being stolen from her supposedly top notch security home in Denerim has still not fully abated. Trivia * Talia's Hawke personality type would be diplomatic * Her voice set is experienced * If she ever managed to get her hands on a griffon she'd name it Eyrie * Talia means morning dew, in reference to her eyes Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Tabris Category:Libragoblin